


One Look

by NCISVILLE



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Because I just needed something after that one moment between them, F/M, One look, Post episode 2x18, They could have started a fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One look was all it took and that spark returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the shortest one shot I've ever done.

One Look

All it took was one look. One look and the spark had returned. There were so many words being said, emotions running wild, and words wanting to be spoken as they stared at each other. Could it be that maybe they weren’t over just yet. That maybe there was still hope after all. Maybe she could forgive him, maybe he could forgive her, maybe they could start again. Maybe…maybe she didn’t want him dead after all. Maybe he wasn’t furious at her for pulling the trigger. There were so many things they wanted to say. ‘I love you’. ‘I’m sorry’. ‘Forgive me’. But their eyes had already begun the conversation their lips hadn’t had time for. This wasn’t the end for them, not by a long shot. It was only the beginning. At the end of the day no matter where they ended up the only thing ever present would be the eyes of the other, that look they had shared that sparked the flame of passion from their past that both had believed to have been dead. But how could their love for one another truly die when what rekindled the flame wasn’t a touch, or a whispered word, or even a kiss, but the most innocent of things, a look. One look was all it had taken to show that their love would never be able to die.


End file.
